Whenever a computer system experiences a hardware or software problem, the user of the computer system typically takes action to personally resolve the issue or to seek assistance in resolving the issue. Often, the user is able to quickly identify an issue and easily resolve it. For example, a failure to print may be as simple as installing paper into an attached printer. Other times, when the specific issue or resolution is not as clear, the user must seek assistance. There are various ways in which computer users seek assistance. For example, the user may call a help center to speak to a technician about the problem. The user may alternatively initiate a conversation with a technician via electronic mail, instant messaging, or other electronic messaging systems.
Often, a user will research the particular problem by typing any number of chosen keywords as search terms into a search engine World Wide Web (Web) page in an attempt to retrieve information regarding the failure and corresponding solutions. However, when the user enters search terms, the relevance of the search results is entirely dependent upon the quality of the search terms. In other words, if the user types in terms that generally describe the issue, then a large number of marginally relevant results are likely to be returned. If the user does not fully understand the issue, or does not have or utilize details of the issue when choosing search terms, then the results are not likely to be highly relevant, and the likelihood that the user will discover a valid solution is low.
Many search engines will provide any number of advertisements on the Web page along with the search results. These advertisements may be chosen according to the search terms entered by the user in an effort to provide advertisements that are more targeted to the user and the material that is being requested by the user. However, similar to the search results returned by the search engine, the relevance of the selected advertisements correlates to the quality of the search terms being entered by the user. If the computer hardware or software issue is not fully understood by the user, then the search terms used might not result in the most applicable advertisements being displayed on the Web page, reducing an opportunity for an advertiser to make a sale and conversely for the user to purchase a good or service that can help resolve the issue.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.